Masters of Corruption
Overview Summary #Follow Brother Tosai to the Undercity. #Follow Brother Tosai through the Undercity to meet your new masters. #Defeat the sickened Am Fah. #See Brother Tosai for your reward. (See Note.) Obtained from :Brother Tosai in Wajjun Bazaar Requirements :Drink from the Chalice of Corruption Reward :*3,000 XP :*250 Gold :*Imperial Commendation Dialogue :"Your corruption is almost complete, but there is one final step you must take. Follow me into the depths of the Undercity to meet your new masters... if you dare." ::Accept: "I fear nothing. Lead me to the Undercity." ::Reject: "I'm... busy. I have to... uhh... wash my hair." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Brother Tosai: "Behold, the filthy majesty of the Undercity! Soon you shall witness true power." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Brother Tosai: "Meet your new masters. Your strong bones and fleshy hide will be a worthy sacrifice!" Reward Dialogue :"Spare me, and I shall remove the effects of the chalice. Be warned that the Am Fah will forever be your enemies. Those who drink from the cursed cup shall never know peace!" Walkthrough Once this quest is activated (by doing Drink from the Chalice of Corruption), you get -2 health degeneration from the effect of the Chalice of Corruption. This effect will continue until Brother Tosai removes it at the completion of this quest. You will be asked to follow him into the Undercity, whereupon he will lead you further into the sewers, claiming to introduce you to the true masters. When you reach the area, Brother Tosai will reveal his true intentions and offer you up as a sacrifice to the Afflicted, which the quest objectives refer to as Afflicted Am Fah. You will be attacked by several waves of Afflicted, which will approach from two directions: the direction you came from, and directly opposite. The waves usually come from alternate directions. Once you've taken all the waves out, Brother Tosai will beg for his life, bargaining for mercy with the removal of the chalice's degen effect. Once removed, the quest is complete. From then, all Am Fah will revert to being hostile. Notes *The location where Brother Tosai leads you to, has at least 2 other mobs of Afflicted that are not related to the quest. These are usually behind the block of wall and across the bridge. Be careful of accidentally getting in range of these mobs. It is recommended that the party move back into the tunnel they entered from and fight the waves there. *While this quest is active, the Undercity area is actually devoid of any Am Fah mobs. It can be helpful to have this active while you complete the few quests which resolve in this area, as it will make your journey faster and safer. *Generally this quest is not worth the time, as the quest is very difficult. If you do attempt it, a human monk is useful to bring along. *One situation may arise where Brother Tosai reappears at the end of the quest, but the quest is still not complete. It is possible during the waves of mobs, some of the Afflicted associated with the quest experienced pathfinding issues to the final quest location. As a result, The party may have to explore the areas inside the tunnel as well as the bridge area opposite the tunnel's direction. These mobs will usually be found running towards the quest location. *If you decide to quit the quest, you must abandon it to get rid of the Chalice of Corruption effect. *You can also talk to Senjo Wah to receive the quest reward and lose the chalice effect. *Sometimes group can get bugged on the bridge at the east side while fighting against kappas and can not kill it through the bridge. You might need to give some help to your enemies before you actually face them. Category:Factions quests